Not Yet Ended Eternally
by iBroken
Summary: ShinnStellar Two years after Destiny timeline, Shinn is beaten to a bloody pulp somewhere in Panama and is rescued. Little does Shinn know, but Destiny hasn’t decided to end his relationship with the ocean.


**N****ot Yet Ended**

**By:** Depressionist (Depressionist-Obsessionist)

--

**Disclaimer: **Gundam SEED Destiny Is owned by… someone. I don't own it, period.

**Anime: **Gundam SEED Destiny

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **ShinnStellar

**Warnings: **This takes place two years after Destiny. It has Lunamaria Bashing in it. Well, actually, it completely degrades Lunamaria in everyones eyes. So, gomenasai to anyone who _really_ likes her. But anyways… I suppose its okay to like Lunamaria. She's… a nice girl? Ah… but sorry, yeah.

--

**Summary: **[ShinnStellar Two years after Destiny timeline, Shinn is beaten to a bloody pulp somewhere in Panama and is rescued. Little does Shinn know, but Destiny hasn't decided to end his relationship with the ocean.

--

**Slam**

**Thump**

**Slam**

**Slam**

**Crack**

Eduardo wiped his bloody knuckles on his brown coat, all the while grinning down at the mess made of the young man they'd chosen to sock. Of course, he wasn't just some random kid either. Eduardo, Millenia, Kurusu, and Ketianna had been meeting up with the guy's girlfriend for a while. The truth was that the girl was pretty swell. She had nice red hair, and gorgeous blue eyes. He didn't normally do reds, but he felt this one was a surefire hotty. That was why he'd spoken to her in the first place, of course.

The girl told him about her boyfriend nearly three months after they'd met. She was already blushing to Eduardo's touch. It was obvious she liked him. She'd explained her boyfriend, _Shinn_, was terribly protective of her. But he was also really busy too. Eduardo had decided he'd eliminate Shinn, comfort the red head, and then get her in a bed. It was pretty easy to do, considering he knew Shinn wasn't a common name.

After he'd gotten Millenia and Kurusu to help him trace out anyone named Shinn, he'd been singled down to two men. One was named Shinn Ryuzaki, a natural living all the way in Scandinavia. The other was a member of PLANT who piloted a mobile suit; Shinn _Asuka_. Of course, this naturally meant that one of these two losers were going to be pummeled. They soon found the red's boyfriend was _Shinn Asuka_. And just coincidentally, he was visiting Panama to see the development of Panama since the Jachin Due war.

Thus, they were here. While the loser was leaving a restaurant after having dinner with Lunamaria, Eduardo had pulled him into the alley. He, Millenia, Kurusu, and Ketianna had begun beating him to a pulp using their metal crowbars, fists, legs, and a gun that Kurusu had picked up from his father's house. Lunamaria seemed to understand, and she stood at the side, staring at the boy being beaten to death.

After a good fifteen minutes, Shinn was no longer move and practically dead. Eduardo smirked and closed his eyes. The stench of blood was so refreshing. Now he could go steal the practically dead ZAFT soldier's girl. Millenia knelt down by the boy and poked his hair. "Eduardo… he's gonna die," she said. Eduardo shrugged. "Good, at least I get Luna now," he scoffed. At his words, Luna's face lit up. "Let's leave his body here," Kurusu whispered. "If a cop finds him, he won't know its us. We'll head to my house."

When the four of them began walking away, Luna looked back at Shinn. Her eyes narrowed, and a scowl appeared visibly. "You didn't do anything for me. You really just wanted to use… well now I'm gonna go be with Eduardo," she whispered. "You're going to die. And for once, I'm happy about it". With that, she left the nearly dead man watching her leave.

--

When his eyes opened, he first noticed a window. Light was streaming forth, through the drapes so neatly arranged on it. The drapes were a light shade of purple. They were tied with blue ribbons, each reaching midway to the floor. The light streaming into the room revealed many interesting things about the room. The walls were a light hue of blue with two photograph frames on each side. One frame held a picture of a large mass of water. He presumed it was a picture of the ocean. The second was a picture of two boys, one with silver hair and the other with a dirty blond-like color.

The room also had a desk in one corner. The desk had papers on it, and it even had a jukebox plugged into a power output. On a wall was an oak shelf painted purple. It was full of books on the study of oceanology. There was a door, also painted purple. And in one final corner there was a jar with a necklace in it. He felt something in his heart lighten at the sight of a blue rag tied around the lid of the jar.

At that moment, the door bursted open. He looked to it and found a girl standing there. A sudden jolt of his heart came to life, as he found the features she held familiar. Her violet eyes and her blonde hair, the pale skin, and that blue dress that would remind him of a sparrow dancing near an ocean. She was holding a tray with two teacups on it and a plate of biscuits. She then took soft steps, walking to him. As she neared, his heart gave more of a thump. She sat down infront of him, and she tilted her head. "Shinn… you're awake", she said. He almost wanted to cry out to her and embrace her, but his throat hurt.

He was hurt, both on the inside and the outside.

She placed the tray beside the bed and continued to look down at him. "Don't worry… Stellar will protect you," she whispered. He felt his heart lighten a bit more, as the girl took his bandaged hand into her own soft hand. He could feel the warmth radiating off of her skin, and he could feel the kindness and love in her delicate heart. There was absolutely nothing more precious than the moment he was experiencing right now. He didn't know if it was a dream, or reality. But he just wished he could be here forever.

She gently laid his hand back down and picked up the tray she held before. "Would Shinn like tea and biscuits?" she asked. He wanted to nod, but his head hurt too. So she took it as a yes and lifted his teacup for him. With that, she carefully blew on the hot liquid and then helped him sip it once. In one moment, she had done much more than Lunamaria had done for him in two years. She then lifted a biscuit and broke it into two pieces. This too, she helped him eat. After he was finished his small meal, she began to drink her own tea while watching him. He enjoyed seeing her violet eyes twinkle in earnestness while she tried her best not to spill the drink all over the surprisingly blue carpet.

Not long after, she had left the room to wash the dishes she'd accumulated. He couldn't believe this was where he was. That someone could have such a blissful life. He didn't care if this was insanity, because in this insane world of his, he was with an angel.

--

Lunamaria covered her face and cried silent tears into her hands. There was nothing left of any of the relations she had been trying to pursue. Meyrin had gone ahead and given up on Athrun because she knew that he was in love with Cagalli. Now she'd left Shinn for Eduardo. _Shinn! I'm so sorry! Please… please come back to me. Please be okay! _Her tears continued to sprout, as behind her, Eduardo continued his short flick with blond haired Millenia. Being used, hurt, and betrayed was so painful.

And Lunamaria suddenly realized _she_ had done the same thing to Shinn.

--

After what seemed like years of healing, Shinn found his ability to walk normally returning. Though he was still temporarily missing from duties, he was able to eat normally. He'd learned, from Stellar's conversations with him, that Stellar was in an industrial college, studying to be an oceanologist. She lived in Panama and was going down a street towards a book store when she found Shinn unconscious in an alleyway. She had brought him to her house and began looking after him. She had also explained that she found herself in a hospital two years ago and began her peaceful life since then.

Shinn was currently sitting in Stellar's apartment living room; drinking the green tea she made every suppertime. It was delicious, and he'd admitted, he fancied it a lot. He just couldn't imagine life without Stellar anymore. She was sitting infront of him with her own green tea. As always, she wore that dress she wore before, and she had that twinkle in her eyes. The house was like a sea, to Shinn. It had seashells, and water, and everything. He didn't know how someone could shape a house so well. He'd have guessed Stellar was an architect, if she hadn't explained her designated career path.

At a sudden moment, he felt his stomach build up again. He always, always felt like telling her he was in love with her. Ever since she first… disappeared… he wanted so badly to tell her he loved her. Lunamaria might have been a temporary crush; but what she had done to him was beyond enmity. She had crushed his hopes of love in their relationship. He was now with Stellar, and Stellar was so kind and innocent. He didn't know how he'd leave her behind. He wanted her to be with him forever.

"Shinn? Shinn… your teacup is shaking", Stellar said. Her gaze fell upon him, and he blushed a light bit. The urge to just hold her was overcoming him. He had to do it.

So he placed his teacup on the coffee-table before them, and stood up. She looked up at him in brief surprise, as he walked to her. Without a single word, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. There was a brief silence, as he lowered his face to hers. A single moment passed by, before he pressed his lips to hers. He let his lips run against hers for a brief second, before pulling away and looking to her for some sort of an answer. _Could she feel the way I do too?_

And she kissed him on the lips. He hadn't ever felt so good before. The feeling of having her staring him down with her soft gaze made him feel brighter. The feeling of holding her in his arms, and being so blissfully peaceful made him feel much brighter. The feeling of having the one who healed his deepest wounds with you was so much brighter than he had ever felt before.

"Aishiteru… Stellar," he whispered. She smiled lightly. "Aishiteru… Shinn," she whispered back. That was all it took, before he pulled her into another kiss.

--

"Still no sign of him? Please tell me he came and reported… please."

Lacus shook her head, clearly annoyed by Lunamaria's continuous rantings. She had been up all night, speaking with Kira on the phone. Kira had been in ORB, making sure that a very pregnant Cagalli didn't murder a very ill Athrun. She missed him a lot, but it couldn't be helped. He had a duty as a brother. Lunamaria, on one hand, was terribly annoying about how much she missed Shinn. The truth was that Shinn Asuka had been missing for two weeks now. He had been lost during his visit to Panama. Lunamaria had come to October City just two days ago and already she had agitated Lacus. Lacus only awed at Shinn's ability to stand her _and_ Meyrin, who was thankfully in ORB's recent Rehab.

"Oh Shinn! I-I miss… miss him so much," Lunamaria choked, before hiccupping loudly. She felt all dried out and sad without Shinn. She hoped he was alive. Not dead. After a few minutes of the same choking, Lacus glowered at her in rage. "You may go back to Panama to find him, if he means _that_ much. Else I'd like you to _leave me alone_!" she shouted in a very un-Lacus like way.

Lunamaria gulped and quickly ran out, in order to pack her luggage and possibly escape the wrath of a very, very angry Lacus (the entire universe is, of course, awed at the fact that Lacus CAN get angry).

--

Shinn and Stellar stood before Stellar's once apartment. Shinn held a box filled with Stellar's personal belongings. Stellar herself was carrying a bag with her clothes. In her hand was the jar with that shell and the blue rag tied around it. Shinn had convinced her to sell the apartment and move to ORB with him. He could pursue his most wanted career of becoming a photographer, and she could study oceanology in an industrial college. Shinn wanted to wipe his slate clean, and be a new man from that day forth. He'd decided to keep Stellar with him. _And hopefully ask her to marry me soon. _

With that, they turned and began to walk towards the elevator. As they reached it, the doors slid open. Out came a girl wearing a black leather dress. She looked up at them, before bursting into tears. Shinn was confused at first. Her poorly dyed brown hair made her seem like a complete stranger. To add to that, her makeup was smeared. Shinn recognized her from his forgotten past. He knew her, but he didn't even care for her anymore.

"Sh-Shinn! I-I m-missed you… c-come b-back to m-me!"

Lunamaria Hawke bursted into tears, clutching her slouched figure helplessly. Shinn looked over at Stellar, who suddenly seemed sad. He had once loved Lunamaria, that was true. But she had left him in the same position she was in today. There was Stellar, who had not only rescued him from nowhere, but kept him with her till the end. He was going to make a decision today. The right decision.

"I'm sorry Lunamaria… _Stellar and I _are moving to ORB. You can go back to Eduardo," he scoffed. A smile filled Stellar's face at his words, before the girl wrapped her free arm around his. Lunamaria began wailing loudly. "B-but h-he u-used m-me," she wailed. "I-I want y-you." "I said I'm in love with Stellar. And I'm gonna marry her when we're legally aged to," Shinn argued. "You should go back to PLANT and find someone else". "Shinn," Luna cried.

Before she could do anything, Shinn was walking past her and into the elevator.

--

_A Year and Four Months Later…_

"Welcome to _our_ new home, Stellar!"

Stellar's eyes brightened, as she looked at the home they'd bought. After living in the Attha mansion with Cagalli, Athrun, baby Uzumi and baby Lenore for nearly a year, both had been able to buy themselves a small home near the Atlantic Ocean's shores. Shinn had hidden this from Stellar and told her they'd be living near a busy urban mall. Stellar couldn't believe their home could be so beautiful.

"I-It's beautiful", she exclaimed. Shinn smiled and pointed to a door. "That's our room, okay? And that's going to be our guest room. The one beside it is going to be for our baby", he explained. Stellar raised an eyebrow. She didn't understand what he had meant by "our baby". Shinn sometimes said things without explaining. And Stellar was sometimes too innocent to understand what he'd mean. "I-I mean… S-Stellar… w-will you marry me", Shinn asked? As if magic, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue sapphire ring. It made Stellar smile, reminding her of the ocean they'd be living near now.

She nodded and he couldn't believe it. He slipped the ring onto her finger, giving his happiest smile. "I-I've been promoted… the Princess (he could almost HEAR Cagalli screaming that her name is Cagalli, not Princess) said she needed another person to help with her decisions in ORB, along with a photographer for some important new businesses. I'm a representative now", he exclaimed. Stellar smiled brightly, her violet eyes gazing into his red ones. "I-I've done this all for you… you gave _me_ a new life", Shinn whispered, "I want to be with you forever". Stellar nodded and gently hugged him.

"Sh-Shinn… you protected me…"

--


End file.
